Con los personajes de Inu Yasha
by CeciChan
Summary: Es una historia extraña. Los personajes de Inu Yasha sufriran traumas y deberán asistir a mi despacho para una sesión de terapia....y hacer sufrir a personajes de más, sin sentido...algo dificil de entender, fic mexicanucho...;) pero los invito
1. Terapia para un quinceañera

Cecy: Nihaooooo!!!! A todos los "lectores". Ahora bien, empezaré el primer capítulo de mi fic xD Hitoshi: ¿No crees que ya se habrán dado cuenta cuando leyeron el título, Ci Yash? ¬¬U Cecy: Cállate. Ok, empiezo publicando este fic que nomás por diversión, me pareció gracioso, y todo comenzó cuando tomé un trabajito de maestra en Hogwarts y bien...le encontré otro uso a mi despacho durante las vacasiones, y mientras revuelvo mi caldero les contaré lo que sucedió cuando Aome Higurashi vino a visitarme para una terapia psicológica. Eso es solo el inicio. NOTA INICIAL: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE INU YASHA MEPERTENECE, LE PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, PERO BIEN ¿QUE MÁS DA POR AHORA? ME TIENEN QUE PAGAR LA TERAPIA!. Pero hay personajes que sí me pertenecen, entre ellos están mis actores principales y favoritso: Samayo Minamoto, Hitoshi Tao Tse, Hio Chang, Koume Lang, em.....Mino Atsukime, Akira Hashima (Hiragizawa en otros fics, es otro) y Akita Hiragizawa Naoi. Que participaran en los inicios de cada fic brindando para ustedes una obra o flash cómico con otros personajes anime. Solo pidan la descripción de mis personajes en review y de los de otros animes que yo conosca xD se aceptan sugerencias.  
  
Ahora empieza el fic...em...¿Acción? PD: No apto para amantes de Kikio (fic semi-antikikio)  
  
Terapia para una quinceañera  
  
Empecemos con un poco de sufrimiento para la Miko Kikio.  
  
Aparece Kikio amarrada colgando de el techo. Llega en primer lugar Aome  
  
Aome: Llegué tarde? (cara demoníaca) Cecy Chan: Para nada (misma cara de demonio) Ahora, toma, aquí están las herramientas del día de hoy (le da una pluma, un látigo, una caja de galletas de premio para perro y una grabadora) Aome: (mira a Kikio con la cara más malvada) Perfecto. Cecy Chan: (Trata de sonar como esos psicólogos caros neoyorquinos)Recuerda que esto es solo para desquitar tus traumas emocionales.. Aome: ¿Que no era también para alegrar a los anti-kikios? Cecy Chan: Ejejeje....... Tu empieza, que hay muchos más en la fila Aome: Bien.  
  
Kikio: ¡Que piensan hacerme, par de brujas???!!!! Aome: Cállate, que aquí la única bruja es Cecy Chan, yo soy sacerdotisa (le da con el látigo) Kikio: ¡Pues yo también soy sacerdotisa! Aome: ¡Pero yo fui a la universidad!!! (Le hace cosquillas con la pluma) Kikio: Jajajajajaja,... maldita mocosa..... pero, aunque digas todo eso.... Inuyasha me ama!!! Aome: ¿Quieres ver? Cecy Chan: Oh no, usará su mejor arma XD Aome enciende la grabadora, y se escucha la voz de Inu "Aome, yo te amo solamente a ti, y a nadie más. Te prometo que solo a ti te protegeré, pasé lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado...Te amo Aome," Kikio: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ¡¡¡ATAQUEN, MIS SERPIENTES!!! Aparece un ejército de serpientes traga almas Cecy Chan: Solo hay un problema en tu estrategia, queridísima Kikio.... (Cara demoníaca de nuevo) Descubrí que tus "lindas amiguitas" son inmunes contra.... Aome: (Lanza las galletas de perro) Vengan a comer pequeñas!!! Todas las vivoruchas caen rendidas al piso a tragar galletas de perro. Cecy Chan: Pero guardé una para ti (Saca una gran galletota, tipo "scobygalleta") Aome, dasela porfa. Aome: Ah, no, soy tu paciente, no tu criada. Cecy Chan: Bien, entonces mandaré a mis guaruras (Aparecen Koji y Koishi) Chicos, ya saben que hacer Los dos batos agarran la galleta, y la arrojan a la boca de Kikio Kikio: (Atragantándose) Y ver---ya verás--- La miko se desmaya Aome: ¿Que le pusiste a esa galleta? O-O Cecy Chan: Veneno para ratas, pero creo que me pasó un poquito la mano ^-^UUUUUU  
  
Aome torturó a Kikio de lo lindo, pero no se preocupen, ella no murió. La tengo encerrada en un cuarto, viendo televisión educativa. Si desean que haga otro capitulo para torturar a la miko, mándenme sugerencias para quién será mi próximo paciente. Podrían ser ustedes incluso, solo mándenme sus  
razones, y como quieren hacer pasar un mal rato a Kikio  
  
Fue un capítulo corto...pero ya tengo lista Terapia para Inu y la pondré de  
inmediato, solo necesito primero tener 3 reviews, no pido más ^-^  
  
Ojala me escriban algo!!! Y si no, manden un mail a cecilia_s05@hotmail.com, o a sak_kinomoto05@hotmail.com.  
  
Mata ne, hasta la próxima (espero pronto)!!!!!  
  
Atte. Ci Yash, (autora de fics de ccs e inuyasha) 


	2. Terapia para Inu

Cecy: Hello....again!!! Hola, hola, nihao! Oook, ya viene este....em......ah si!, el fic! El fic......eh...este, lo voy a buscar...... Samayo (Minamoto): ¿No debiste empezar a buscar al momento de iniciar esto? ¬¬ Cecy: O-OU Kues......si! pero, se me olvidó!...tu sabes, con todas las cosas que he tenido que hacer y.....^-^ el desastre en mi despacho Hitoshi (Tao Tse): Si, aja como no... Cecy: Cállate, Tao Tse "¿porque será que siempre recuerdo solo su apellido?" Ahora no tenemos tiempo para esta clase de pérdidas de tiempo! Apenas tenemos un solo review, y.... Sil (Minamoto): Y solo tenemos uno, cecy chan? O.O Creía que necesitábamos 3 para seguir...... Cecy: -_-U Em....si mero, pero aún no tenemos la suficiente audiencia, pero si publicamos un poco más, tal vez tengamos suerte y luego escriba una terapia para el houshi sama. Hitoshi: ¿El houshi sama libidinoso sigue viviendo en tu casa? = / Cecy: ;_; Si....aún no consigo sacarlo....pero ni modo! A ver que tendré que hacer luego.......por cierto ¿les parecería si al final de este capítulo agrego una pequeña obra para los lectores? Sil: No cecy chan, se van a aburrir mucho.... Samayo: No, mejor no pongas nada, hasta que tengamos algo de público! Cecy: ^-^U Ok....ahora, si me haces el favor, Hitoshi, dime ¿quién envió el primer review? Hitoshi: (Revisando una lista chiquitina del tamaño de un dedo, (también conocida como "lista de reviews de cecy chan...") Mmmm...... YaShi- mgj.....y.....nomás... ._. Cecy: No importa n_nU xD YaShi-mgj, Te agradezco infinitamente tu review, y a petición tuya va este segundo capítulo, así que espero las cosas mejoren con los reviews....em....el despacho ya esta arreglado para recibirlos en ff.net o en mi mail = D cecilia_s05@hotmail.com Samayo: Ci Yash!!! ¡Encontré el fic! Cecy: Bien, entonces vamos a comenzar... Hitoshi: (Sale corriendo de su "oficina") Ahhh!!!!!! Cecy chan!!!! La máquina de copias se esta volviendo loca!!!!! OoO ¡Esta escupiendo tinta!! Cecy: = / ¿Otra ves? (saco mi varita) Ok, los dejo con el fic mientras yo salvo a todos de.......una máquina copiadora..¡Les dije que la hubiéramos comprado muggle!  
  
NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha es propiamente mío, sino de Rumiko Takahashi, y los únicos personajes que me pertenecen están locos y tienen nombres excéntricos. Samayo/Hitoshi/Sil: Oyeeeeee!  
  
*********Em...¿Acción?***************  
  
TERAPIA PARA INU  
  
Cecy Chan ("Doctora Yashimoto" con expresión malvada): Bien, esta vez eh estado pensando que el lado oscuro es muy llamativo, pero no se si unirme a las fuerzas de Voldemort, o Shishio.....podría ser mortífaga o miembro del Yupon Gatana, tal vez las dos, o inicio mi propio grupo, algo así. Por ahora, les contaré algo que me pasó. Estaba en mi consultorio-despacho, la torre oculta no. 5 de Hogwarts cuándo alguien llamó a mi puerta...no, corrijo, cuando una larga Tetsusaiga desgarró mi puerta ;_; Inuyasha: ¿Tu eres la loquera? Cecy Chan: ¬¬UU Si, y supongo que tu eres el mitad bestia. Saltan chispas y rayos por toda la oficina. Cecy Chan: ¿Que quieres, Inuyasha? Inuyasha: (Enfunda su espada, y señala al corredor) Bueno, Aome me dijo que viniera a verte por unos problemas que tuve,...pero la verdad en el camino a este lugar tan extraño me topé con dos enclenques que querían detenerme (Koji y Koishi están inconscientes y muy golpeados en el piso del corredor) Cecy Chan: (Largo suspiro) Ahhh... Inu Sama, debí suponer que harías esto (Saca su varita y libera a Koji y Koishi del hechizo de control) ;_; Bueno...snif....creo que voy a buscarme guaruras más capacitados. ;_; Ahora, toma asiento por favor. Inuyasha se sienta. Cecy Chan: (Apaga el fuego del agua hervida): ¿Quieres te? Inuyasha: ¿No tienes sopa instantánea? ¬¬UUU ^-^ Cecy Chan: Si, pero solo me quedan maruchan de pollo. Inuyasha se traga el maruchan y yo me tomo mi te. Cecy Chan: ¿Y porque has venido? Inuyasha: (Sorbe la pasta con unos palillos chinos) Pues... mmm que sabroso...vine porque no eh podido vencer a Naraku, y eso me tiene bajo....bajo tres....algo así dijo Aome. (Saca un papelito con diálogos escritos por cierta quinceañera) Cecy: ¿No querrás decir ESTRES? ¬¬ Inuyasha: (Le da el papel manchado con tierra y sopa) Toma, Aome dijo que te lo diera, para que lo...eso que hacen cuando ven los signos. Cecy: Leer ¬¬ (Ojea el papelillo) "Hola doc ^-^ Bueno, quería decirte que como me divertí y me mejoré torturando a Kikio la última vez XD Pensé que a Inuyasha se le quitaría el estrés por no poder derrotar a Naraku si va a verte ¿Puedes ayudarlo?  
  
Atte. Aome Higurashi PD: Le di a Inuyasha 900 baros para que te pague"  
  
Cecy Chan: $.$ Ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma xD Inuyasha: (Se termina la sopa) ¿Y bien..? Cecy Chan: Por supuesto (Se pone de pie y descubre una cortina, dónde esta Naraku sentadote en un cojín, pero con insectos venenosos en la boca) Ahora Inuyasha, las herramientas serán estas........ Le entrega, un sobre, un mazo de goma, una grabadora, una bomba (de esas para rociar) y un kit con un uniforme, y mucho maquillaje. Inuyasha: ¿Y que hago con esto? ._.UU Cecy Chan: (Expresión endemoniada) Ya verás. (Abriendo el paquete con uniforme) Esto es para Nakaru...ah, digo, Naraku n_nU La cortina se cerró de nuevo, y al reabrirse, apareció Naraku con el uniforme de la escuela secundaria técnica no. 5 Inuyasha: O_o Cecy Chan: n________n Nakaru se ve peor que yo en ese uniforme (Entonces, yo también reaparezco con mi uniforme ¡viva mis actos de magia y las cortinas de humo, por que a nadie le gustaría ver a Naraku a lo natural!) Inuyasha: ._. Sale más polvo y humo, entonces Inuyasha aparece con el uniforme, pero el de hombre, dado que Naraku y yo llevamos el de faldita n_________n No le pondría una falda a Inu. Inuyasha: °-°? Cecy Chan: Ya quita esa cara de tonto, que es lunes. = / Inuyasha: Y eso que importa? Además, no tengo otra cara ¬¬***** Cecy Chan: (Saca la grabadora): Es lunes, es hora de la ceremonia cívica. Aparecen todos los alumnos de mi escuela. Todos: ¿Que hacemos aquí? Cecy Chan: Es hora de......(Se enciende la grabadora y suena la música de ¡El himno a las escuelas secundarias técnicas!) Vamos chicos, hora de torturar a Nakaru como los maestros nos torturan los lunes! Naraku: (Aún con insectos en la boca) ¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooooooooooo.........ñooo!!!!!! Inuyasha: Pero, ;_; Cecy Chan: Vamos Inu, solo soportarás un poco de dolor, las bocinas apuntan hacía Naraku, tu ponte orejeras. ¬¬U Inuyasha: Fiu ^-^ Inuyasha se pone las orejeras, y todos se forman (como cada odioso lunes, pero apuntando a las orejotas de Naraku, y empieza la música). "Escuelas secundarias técnicas, juventud entusiasta y febril. El deporte, el estudio y el trabajo son las metas que hemos de seguir. Escuelas secundarias técnicas, semilleros de por venir, en tus aulas forjas los técnicos que engrandecen a nuestro país. El deporte es nuestra vida......" Naraku: Noooooo!!!!!!! (empieza a llorar) Ya no..... Inuyasha: - Cecy Chan: Ya, calma, ya terminamos casi. "Es salud y bienestar, es competencia, es alegría, es paz, amor y hermanad. Marchemos secundarias técnicas, estudiando con dedicación. En el trabajo esta el progreso, en el deporte la salud."  
  
Se termina la canción, algunos soldados se desmayan, pero el objetivo fue cumplido, Naraku esta casi en coma, pero se mantiene vivo para más tortura.  
  
Cecy Chan: Bien hecho, soldados. Son honorables de este pelotón (A todos los Pubertos de la 5) Aparece mi amiga Belen, con unas morras de primero E Belen: Que ondas (Con unos converse) Cecy Chan: ¿De donde sacaste esos zapatos tan chidos? ;_; Belen: Pues, como esto es una de tus locas fantasías, haya esta Ash Ketshup de pokémon vendiendo en la cooperativa a 2 pesos, de pura marca. Cecy Chan: OoO A la salida me compró dos pares o más. Bueno, estoy en medio de una terapia, nos vemos. Te conectas. Belen: Sale. Bye.  
  
Inuyasha: ¿Ahora que? Cecy Chan: (Saca el sobre, y aparece ¡El acta de nacimiento de Naraku!): Ey, tu, loser, despierta. Inuyasha, despiértalo, ¿si? (Le paso el mazo de goma para que le de de golpes) Inuyasha: (Le da, pero el mazo se rompe) ¬¬ Cecy Chan: Que cabeza tan dura. Bueno, usa a Tetsusaiga, pero no lo mates todavía. Inuyasha: ¡Viento cortante! Naraku medio reacciona, y puede ver ahora su acta de nacimiento, se pone nervioso. Naraku: Por dios... ¿de..de donde sacaron eso? Cecy Chan: Digamos que tengo amigos en el gobierno $_$  
  
(Escena corta de flash: Aparecen un montón de políticos amarrados en una oficina,)  
  
Inuyasha: ¿Que tiene ese papel? : s Cecy Chan: Esto!........(Aparece el acta en un reflector, donde se ve el apellido de los padres de Naraku...¡Y sus apellidos y segundos nombres!  
  
Nombre: Naraku Angelico Manuelicio Yalavario Riunerio. Nació: Medio vivo, medio muerto. Sexo: un tercio demonio- un tercio humano-un tercio fenómeno Madre: Jamanaria Malueira Yalavario Gonzalés. Padre: Riuko Riunerio. Domicilio al que llevaran al engrendro, ah, niño: Puebla, Puebla, colonia Pedregales del santo riveiro, no. 666,666. Entre María Del Yocupicio y calle de las marmotas. Hermanos(as): Si. Nombres: Mariaka Galilea Rumaria Yalavario Riunerio y Jalavier Ramaka Yalavario Jotogay. Naraku: No!.....Mariaka...Mariaka nunca me quizó.....¡Y Jalavier, es solo medio hermano, lo juro......yo...no..! (Llora) Inuyasha: ¿Naraku nació en puebla? ._. Cecy Chan: Claro. Claro que si. Yo incluso recibí una carta de su mamá. Le llaman Doña Malu. Su padre era un monstruo terrateniente, y su madre hacía canastas de palma en la calle de las marmotas. Se conocieron en unas vacaciones. Lástima que no resultó buena la unión, vaya hijo -_- Inuyasha: n__________n Y yo creí que yo venía de un lugar extraño. Naraku: Por favor, no dejen que nadie se entere de esto! Mi madre no sabe que soy "villano de anime" no tiene cable. Cecy Chan: Tu hermana es abogada en el DF, y tu medio hermano se fue a EUA, alguno ya debe haberte visto, y decirle a tu mamá -_- Inuyasha, es hora del maquillaje.  
  
Unos 5 minutos después aparece Naraku con cara de payaso. En cierto punto, Naraku logra "recuperarse" un poco y, en lo que Inuyasha y yo nos atacamos de risa, cree que estamos desprevenidos. Naraku: ¡Vayan insectos venenosos! Cecy Chan: (Le pasa la bomba rociadora a Inuyasha) ¡Inuyasha, piensa rápido, o muere de una vez! (Siempre quise decir eso! xD) Inuyasha: ¬¬*** ¿Que hago con esto? Cecy Chan: ¡bombear! ¬¬U Inuyasha bombea, y sale un humo morado, que empieza a intoxicar a los insectos y al mismo Naraku, suerte que alcancé a ponerme mi máscara de exterminadores. Inuyasha: Espera......(Huele el "aroma") ¡Yo conozco esto! ¡Es el perfume de Kikio! Cecy Chan: (Pica con una vara a un insecto muerto en el piso) Si....no se como soportabas esta peste cuando era tu novia, pero es un gran pesticida, en especial para bichos n____n Inuyasha: °-° Bueno, ahora creo que ya debo volver a...a dónde sea que estén ahora mis amigos. (Escena flash: Esta todo el Inu-gumi sentadote en una playa de Acapulco) Cecy Chan: n_n Si, nomás dame mi plata. Inuyasha: ¬¬ Mocosa avara. Cecy Chan: Si, lo que sea $_$ Ahora vete, antes de que llame a mi nuevo guarura. (Me voy a comprar unos converse a la cooperativa con mis 900 baros!) Chaito!!! ; D Listos para la siguiente tortura? xD Yo si! ***********Por ahora.....fin*****  
  
Cecy: Para no seguir hablando ¡los veo luego! Espero reviews, ahora si me disculpan, me voy a comprar una nueva máquina copiadora!. 


End file.
